His Another Side
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside]— "JANGAN BAHAS DIA LAGI, UCHIHA SHISUI! AKU SEDANG DALAM TAHAP MOVE ON, TAHU!"


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, pendek, miss– _typo_ mungkin, crack–pairing, ide pasaran, dan beberapa hal yang patut diperhatikan.

Listening to **Closer – The Chainsmoker ft. Halsey** while writing the story.

* * *

 **His Another Side**

by azuramethyst

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Shisui. Berusia sekitar 30 tahun. Merupakan seorang eksekutif muda di perusahaan besar ayahnya—Uchiha Kagami—sekaligus calon penerus sang ayah nantinya.

Memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal—seperti para model celana dalam pria, mata tajam berwarna _onyx_ yang menawan, dan surai hitamnya yang ikal. Jangan lupakan _tattoo_ bergambar naga pada bisep lengan kanannya.

Shisui memang sangat tampan, terbukti dari pandangan para karyawati yang nampak begitu mendambanya. Ia juga pribadi yang cukup ramah pada orang lain, dan juga tak segan membantu orang lain jika diperlukan.

Jika kalian bertanya pada seluruh orang yang mengenalnya, Uchiha Shisui adalah orang yang sempurna—

"Aah... aku tidak mau makan sayur. Aku maunya makan dango saja,"

—Kecuali menurut Karin.

Karin Uzumaki, berusia 25 tahun. Memiliki wajah oriental dan surai merah panjang. Selalu memakai kacamata merah untuk membingkai iris _ruby_ miliknya. Dan dia adalah sekretaris pribadi Shisui.

"Anda sudah tiga kali memakan dango. Seimbangkan gizi anda, Uchiha–sama." balas Karin seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal bening berisi sayur hijau kepada atasannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"—sang penerus itu kembali merajuk. Bahkan pria itu membuka kemeja hitam yang membungkus badan—uhukseksiuhuk—miliknya.

Gadis Uzumaki itu melepas kacamata merahnya, lalu memijat keningnya. _Kenapa juga Uchiha itu membuka kemejanya?!_ batinnya.

Karin masih memijat pelan keningnya. Ia merasa pusing dengan tingkah _childish_ atasannya. Gadis itu tak habis pikir, kenapa Shisui sangat bersikap 180 derajat kepadanya?

"Saya mendapat perintah dari ibu anda untuk memasak sayur ini untuk anda, Shisui–sama." ujar Karin lalu memakai kembali kacamata merahnya.

Shisui terdiam. _Jadi ini buatan Karin?_ pikir sang Uchiha. Kedua alis Shisui nampak mengerut. Ia tampak berpikir sesuatu.

"Baik, aku mau makan itu—" balas Shisui yang kini memakai lagi kemeja hitamnya. _Padahal, author masih mau lihat badannya yang uhukseksiuhuk itu._

Ehm, lupakan.

Karin tersenyum senang, saking senangnya, senyumannya sangat lebar. Akhirnya atasannya itu mau memakan masakannya.

"—Tapi aku mau disuapin sama Karin."

 _Tak ada pilihan lain. Semangat, Karin!_

 _._

 _._

Karin sudah menyuapi Shisui dengan makanan yang ia masak, terlihat dari bersihnya kotak makan bening itu. Kalau bukan karena sang ibu dari atasannya yang meminta, mana mau ia mengeluarkan kemampuannya itu.

Lagipula... gadis Uzumaki itu lebih memilih untuk menyuapi Ootsutsuki Ashura—mantannya—ketimbang pria merepotkan seperti Uchiha Shisui.

Kalau ia pikir-pikir, mantannya itu sangat berbanding terbalik perilakunya dengan sang atasan. Mantannya sangat dewasa, tidak seperti Shisui yang kini sedang bermain _play stasion_ _portable_ hitam sambil mengangkat kakinya.

Tunggu. PSP?

"Tuan Kagami sudah melarang anda untuk bermain PSP terlalu sering, Shisui–sama." ujar gadis itu memperingati.

Shisui menoleh ke arahnya, menurunkan sedikit kacamata yang ia pakai.

"Lebih baik main PSP dibanding main sama cewek lain, kan?" balas pria itu menyindir Ashura.

Karin yang kini kehabisan stok kesabaran itu menggertakan giginya. Lalu ia berteriak kencang, tak peduli siapa yang ia hadapi.

"JANGAN BAHAS DIA LAGI, UCHIHA SHISUI! AKU SEDANG DALAM TAHAP _MOVE ON_ , TAHU!"

Shisui mengalihkan atensinya. Meletakkan PSP miliknya di atas meja, dengan masih memakai kacamatanya, pria Uchiha itu melangkah mendekati Karin.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah memikirkan Ashura ataupun pria lain di hadapan _calon_ _suamimu_ ini, Uzumaki Karin. Uhm... atau Uchiha Karin mulai minggu depan," bisik Shisui tepat di telinga kanan Karin. Lalu pria itu mengulum lembut telinga sang Uzumaki.

"Hngggh..." desah Karin tak nyaman. Tubuh sintal gadis itu menggeliat akibat perlakuan calon suaminya.

"HMMPPH–!" desahnya lebih kencang. Pasalnya, calon suaminya itu kini melumat bibir tipisnya. Dan Karin tahu, ia tidak bisa melawannya.

Shisui mengambil jarak, memperhatikan calon istrinya. Wajah memerah yang ingin menyaingi surai lembut itu, tubuh sintal yang ideal—yang selalu Shisui mimpikan—itu terlihat dalam lensa sang Uchiha.

Namun, Shisui harus menahan diri agar tidak menerkam calon istrinya itu sekarang.

Pria itu berdeham, membetulkan posisi kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dan membetulkan kemejanya yang kusut. Begitupun dengan Karin.

"Kurasa lebih kau keluar sekarang, Karin... atau aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga." ucap Shisui dengan nada yang tegas, namun masih menyelipkan kelembutan.

Gadis bersurai merah itu mengangguk, dengan wajah yang masih memerah ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Shisui sendirian di dalam ruangannya, memperhatikan sebuah bingkai foto berwarna hitam elegan. Tepatnya, ia memperhatikan foto yang dilindungi oleh bingkai itu.

Terdapat potret dirinya dengan gadis bersurai merah—yap, itu Karin—mengenakan pakaian serba putih sedang mengendarai sepeda.

Itu adalah foto _pre–wedding_ nya.

Shisui melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, bersampingan dengan PSPnya. Lalu memijat pelan keningnya. _Bagaimana ia bisa kelepasan kepada calon istrinya itu_?

Pria itu mendesah frustasi. Mengacak pelan surai hitam ikalnya. Ia merasa sangat kacau sekarang.

"Tenang, Uchiha Shisui. Tenang..." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah merasa tenang, pria Uchiha itu menyeringai.

"Tak sampai seminggu lagi, kau tak akan bisa lolos kemana-mana, Karin _sayang_..."

.

.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

HAIII!(￣∀￣) udah lama ga nulis author note, ya(ノへ￣、) maafkeun... saya sibuk sekali ya belakangan iniヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ ohiya, ini fict pertama yang pake chara lain selain chara yang biasa saya pake /apasi. Oh, satu lagi... ada yang mau jadi teman chat saya di line messenger? add aja id saya **moudysm** (gapake ) let's talk about random stuffs... i meant, everythingヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ oke, segini aja bacotannya..

 _review?_


End file.
